MS Paramedic
The Medical Services Paramedics or MS Paramedics are a division of the Liberty City Fire Department and the City of Liberty Paramedicine, which is responsible for medical treatment in Liberty City and the State of Alderney in Grand Theft Auto IV. They are based on the New York City Emergency Medical Services (EMS). Overview The MS Paramedics are healthcare professionals who work in emergency medical situations and provide medical care in the pre-hospital environment, usually in an emergency, at the point of illness or injury. Paramedics can be seen doing initial assessments on patients, a diagnosis and a treatment plan to manage the patient's particular health crisis. If the patients' injuries are too grave or are critical, the paramedics can load the patient into an Ambulance and take them to a hospital. Summoning the Paramedics It is possible to call for the paramedics using the player's mobile phone by dialing 911, and selecting "2" after to request for two paramedics in an Ambulance to arrive and treat wounds of the player or non-player characters at a cost. If no one is available for treatment upon their arrival, the paramedics will simply believe they received a prank call and leave. Equipment Uniform The paramedics wear a dark navy blue with white reflective strips outer jacket with a white work shirt on underneath, navy blue pants, latex medical gloves, and black shoes. They also have a stethoscope wrapped around their neck and radio hooked on the right side of their pocket leg. They can sometimes be seen carry a black medical bag which has additional medical tools, bandages, and supplies. Gallery Sb3e4g.jpg.png|Three different varieties of paramedics. paramedic-GTAIV.jpg|Two other types of paramedics. Vehicle Paramedics are seen driving in Ambulances which are manufactured by Brute. They appear in both red and white colors and bear the MS Paramedics logo as well as the unit vehicle number. Like other emergency vehicles with roof-mounted strobe lights, the Ambulance's siren will malfunction by wailing in random, distorted pitches if the strobe light housing is significantly damaged by gunfire, falling objects, or rolling of the vehicle. The second and third sirens noises are also disabled, leaving the car with only the malfunctioning siren noise. Gallery Ambulance-GTA4-front.jpg|The front view of an Ambulance in GTA IV. Ambulance-GTA4-rear.jpg|The rear view of an Ambulance in GTA IV. Hospital Locations Broker: *Schottler Medical Center (Cassidy St and Tuscarora Ave) Dukes: *Cerveza Heights Medical Center (Livingston St and Inchon Ave) Bohan: *Bohan Medical & Dental Center (Leavenworth Ave and Northern Expressway) Algonquin: *Holland Hospital Center (Galveston Ave and Vauxite St) *Lancet-Hospital Center (Albany Ave, Bismarck Ave, Jade St, and Kunzite St) *City Hall Hospital (Union Drive West and Calcium St) *Old Hospital (Colony Island) (If you get injured you will not be transferred here) Alderney: *Westdyke Memorial Hospital (Long John Ave and Bowline) *North Tudor Medical Center (Babbage Dr and Edison Ave) Trivia *The logo of the Liberty Sanitation Department can be seen on the side of the ambulance which shows the syringe and a pair of wings. *Even though they are part of the FDLC, paramedics or ambulances are never seen at any fire stations. Navigation Category:Fire Departments Category:Medical Services Category:Emergency Services